helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Petit Best 17
|producer = |Chronology1 = Petit Best Chronology |Last1 = Petit Best 16 (2015) |Next1 = Petit Best 18 (2017) }} Petit Best 17 (プッチベスト17) is the 17th volume of Hello! Project's Petit Best series, which are annual compilations released at the end of the year, with an occasional remix or new song included. It was released on December 14, 2016. Tracklist CD #Jinsei wa STEP! - ℃-ute #Utakata Saturday Night! - Morning Musume '16 #Tsugitsugi Zokuzoku - ANGERME #Karada Dake ga Otona ni Nattan ja nai - Juice=Juice #Boogie Woogie LOVE - Country Girls #Chotto Guchoku ni! Chototsumoushin - Kobushi Factory #Hitorijime - Tsubaki Factory #So La Si Do ~Nee Nee~ - Buono! #Otona no Jijou - NEXT YOU #Jinsei wa STEP! (Lil'Yukichi Remix) feat.Cherry Brown - ℃-ute #Utakata Saturday Night! (Kawanabe Hiroshi REMIX) - Morning Musume '16 #Tsugitsugi Zokuzoku (SWG REMIX) - ANGERME #Kizetsu Suru Hodo Aishiteru! - Country Girls #Higashi no Chihei, Nishi no Towa - Morning Musume '16 #MODE - ANGERME #Kiss Yori Saki ni Dekiru Koto ('15 5nin Ver.) (キスより先にできること ('15 5人Ver.); What I Have to Do Before a Kiss) - Country Girls Blu-ray #Jinsei wa STEP! - ℃-ute #Utakata Saturday Night! - Morning Musume '16 #Tsugitsugi Zokuzoku - ANGERME #Karada Dake ga Otona ni Nattan ja nai - Juice=Juice #Boogie Woogie LOVE - Country Girls #Sakura Night Fever - Kobushi Factory #Chotto Guchoku ni! Chototsumoushin - Kobushi Factory #Hitorijime - Tsubaki Factory #So La Si Do ~Nee Nee~ - Buono! #Rock no Seichi - Buono! #Next is you! - NEXT YOU ;Bonus Footage #Jinsei wa STEP! (Dance Shot Ver.) - ℃-ute #Utakata Saturday Night! (Close-up Ver.) - Morning Musume '16 #Itoshima Distance (Another Ver.) - ANGERME #Karada Dake ga Otona ni Nattan ja nai (Close-up Ver.) - Juice=Juice #Ranrarun ~Anata ni Muchuu~ (Close-up Ver.) - Country Girls #Bacchikoi Seishun! (Dance Shot Ver.) - Kobushi Factory #So La Si Do ~Nee Nee~ (Close-up Ver.) - Buono! #Next is you! (Close-up Ver.) - NEXT YOU Featured Members Album Information ;Kiss Yori Saki ni Dekiru Koto *Lyrics: Kodama Ameko *Composition: *Arrangement, Programming, and Guitar: Kikuya Tomoki *Chorus: M!ho, Yamao Masato Concert Performances ;Kiss Yori Saki ni Dekiru Koto *Country Girls Live Tour 2015 Aki Fuyu *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2015 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Country Girls Live Tour 2016 Haru Natsu *Country Girls Live Tour 2016 Fuyu *Country Girls Concert Tour 2017 Haru ~Momochiism~ *Country Girls Live Tour 2017 Haru *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hina Fes 2018 *Country Girls LIVE2018 ~Minazuki!~ Trivia *This is the last Petit Best album to feature Suzuki Kanon and Tamura Meimi. *This is the first Petit Best album to feature ANGERME members Kamikokuryo Moe and Kasahara Momona, and Country Girls members Yanagawa Nanami and Funaki Musubu. *Another recording of "Kiss Yori Saki ni Dekiru Koto" featuring Country Girls' 2017 line-up was released in the Tsugunaga Momoko Idol 15 Shuunen Kinen Album ♡Arigatou Otomomochi♡. External Links *Discography: **CD: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS **BD: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS es:Petit Best 17 Category:2016 Albums Category:Best Albums Category:Petit Best Category:C-ute Albums In Category:9th Generation Albums In Category:10th Generation Albums In Category:11th Generation Albums In Category:12th Generation Albums In Category:1st Generation S/mileage Albums In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Albums In Category:3rd Generation ANGERME Albums In Category:4th Generation ANGERME Albums In Category:5th Generation ANGERME Albums In Category:Juice=Juice Albums In Category:Country Girls Albums In Category:Kobushi Factory Albums In Category:Tsubaki Factory Albums In